Infinity Saga
The Infinity Saga is a saga of films made up of the first twenty two films of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, encompassing Phase One, Phase Two and the first ten films of Phase Three. The saga began with Iron Man and will end with Avengers: Endgame. The saga's prominent theme is the gathering of the Infinity Stones and the war against Thanos. The Infinity Saga will be followed by Phase Four. Synopsis To be added Films ''Iron Man'' (2008) When wealthy industrialist Tony Stark is forced to build an armored suit after a life-threatening incident, he ultimately decides to use the technology to fight against evil. ''The Incredible Hulk'' (2008) Thanks to a gamma ray experiment gone wrong, Doctor Bruce Banner must deal with the side effects as well as being hunted by the military. Meanwhile, a soldier uses the same technology to become a deadly abomination. ''Iron Man 2'' (2010) With the world now aware of his dual life as an armored superhero, billionaire inventor Tony Stark faces pressure from the government, the press, and the public to share his technology with the military, along with dealing with an insane Russian genius who is intent on killing him. ''Thor'' (2011) The powerful but arrogant Asgardian Thor is cast out from his home to live among humans on Earth, where he must learn humility, and ends up finding love. ''Captain America: The First Avenger'' (2011) After being deemed unfit for military service, Steve Rogers volunteers for a top secret research project that turns him into Captain America, a superhero dedicated to defending American ideals. ''The Avengers'' (2012) When global security is threatened by Loki and his cohorts, Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. assembles a team of superheroes to save the world from disaster. ''Iron Man 3'' (2013) When Tony Stark's world is torn apart by a formidable terrorist called the Mandarin, he starts an odyssey of rebuilding and retribution. ''Thor: The Dark World'' (2013) When Jane Foster is targeted by the denizens of the dark world Svartalfheim and a mysterious weapon called the Aether, Thor sets out on a quest to protect her at all costs. ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' (2014) Steve Rogers struggles to embrace his role in the modern world and teams up with Natasha Romanoff, AKA Black Widow, to battle a powerful but shadowy enemy in present-day Washington, D.C. ''Guardians of the Galaxy'' (2014) In outer space, Peter Quill, a man taken from Earth as a child, joins up with a rag-tag group of extraterrestrial misfits in order to take down Ronan, a sadistic leader of the alien Kree who seeks an object that could potentially threaten the entire galaxy. ''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' (2015) In a world where HYDRA continues to gain power and control, Tony Stark builds an advanced A.I. to combat the organization. Plans go awry when the machine becomes self-aware and targets the Avengers. ''Ant-Man'' (2015) Armed with the astonishing ability to shrink in scale but increase in strength, con-man Scott Lang must embrace his inner-hero and help his mentor, Hank Pym, protect the secret behind his spectacular Ant-Man Suit from a new generation of towering threats. ''Captain America: Civil War'' (2016) Marvel's Captain America: Civil War finds Steve Rogers leading the newly formed team of Avengers in their continued efforts to safeguard humanity. But after another incident involving the Avengers results in collateral damage, political pressure mounts to install a system of accountability, headed by a governing body to oversee and direct the team. The new status quo fractures the Avengers, resulting in two camps—one led by Steve Rogers and his desire for the Avengers to remain free to defend humanity without government interference, and the other following Tony Stark's surprising decision to support government oversight and accountability.Captain America: Civil War Synopsis ''Doctor Strange'' (2016) From Marvel comes Doctor Strange, the story of the world-famous neurosurgeon Dr. Stephen Strange whose life changes forever after a horrific car accident robs him of the use of his hands. When traditional medicine fails him, he is forced to look for healing, and hope, in an unlikely place – a mysterious enclave known as Kamar-Taj. He quickly learns that this is not just a center for healing but also the front line of a battle against unseen dark forces bent on destroying our reality. Before long Strange – armed with newly acquired magical powers – is forced to choose whether to return to his life of fortune and status or leave it all behind to defend the world as the most powerful sorcerer in existence.New Synopsis For Marvel's Doctor Strange Provides A More Detailed Outline Of The Movie's Plot ''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2'' (2017) Set to the backdrop of "Awesome Mixtape #2," Marvel's Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 continues the team's adventures as they traverse the outer reaches of the cosmos. The Guardians must fight to keep their newfound family together as they unravel the mysteries of Peter Quill's true parentage. Old foes become new allies and fan-favorite characters from the classic comics will come to our heroes' aid as the Marvel Cinematic Universe continues to expand.‘Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2’ Official Synopsis ''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' (2017) A young Peter Parker/Spider-Man, who made his sensational debut in Captain America: Civil War, begins to navigate his newfound identity as the web-slinging superhero in Spider-Man: Homecoming. Thrilled by his experience with the Avengers, Peter returns home, where he lives with his Aunt May, under the watchful eye of his new mentor Tony Stark. Peter tries to fall back into his normal daily routine – distracted by thoughts of proving himself to be more than just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man – but when the Vulture emerges as a new villain, everything that Peter holds most important will be threatened.NEW SPIDER-MAN: HOMECOMING SYNOPSIS AHEAD OF TRAILER CONFIRMS VULTURE ''Thor: Ragnarok'' (2017) In Marvel Studios' Thor: Ragnarok, Thor is imprisoned on the other side of the universe without his mighty hammer and finds himself in a race against time to get back to Asgard to stop Ragnarök – the destruction of his homeworld and the end of Asgardian civilization – at the hands of an all-powerful new threat, the ruthless Hela. But first he must survive a deadly gladiatorial contest that pits him against his former ally and fellow Avenger – the Incredible Hulk!GET YOUR FIRST LOOK AT MARVEL STUDIOS' 'THOR: RAGNAROK' IN A NEW PHOTO ''Black Panther'' (2018) Black Panther follows T'Challa who, after the events of Captain America: Civil War, returns home to the isolated, technologically advanced African nation of Wakanda to take his place as King. However, when an old enemy reappears on the radar, T’Challa’s mettle as King and Black Panther is tested when he is drawn into a conflict that puts the entire fate of Wakanda and the world at risk.‘Black Panther’ Full Cast and Synopsis Revealed as Production Begins ''Avengers: Infinity War'' (2018) An unprecedented cinematic journey ten years in the making and spanning the entire Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Studios' Avengers: Infinity War brings to the screen the ultimate, deadliest showdown of all time.New Synopsis For AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR Teases Death And Sacrifice For Marvel's Heroes ''Ant-Man and the Wasp'' (2018) From the Marvel Cinematic Universe comes a new chapter featuring heroes with the astonishing ability to shrink: Ant-Man and the Wasp. In the aftermath of Captain America: Civil War, Scott Lang grapples with the consequences of his choices as both a Super Hero and a father. As he struggles to rebalance his home life with his responsibilities as Ant-Man, he’s confronted by Hope van Dyne and Dr. Hank Pym with an urgent new mission. Scott must once again put on the suit and learn to fight alongside the Wasp as the team works together to uncover secrets from their past.Ant-Man and the Wasp Official Synopsis Reveals New Story Details ''Captain Marvel'' (2019) Set in the 1990s, Marvel Studios' Captain Marvel is an all-new adventure from a previously unseen period in the history of the Marvel Cinematic Universe that follows the journey of Carol Danvers as she becomes one of the universe’s most powerful heroes. While a galactic war between two alien races reaches Earth, Danvers finds herself and a small cadre of allies at the center of the maelstrom.New ‘''Captain Marvel''’ Synopsis Has Our Hero Caught In A Maelstrom ''Avengers: Endgame'' (2019) After the devastating events of Avengers: Infinity War, the universe is in ruins due to the efforts of the Mad Titan, Thanos. With the help of remaining allies, the Avengers must assemble once more in order to undo Thanos' actions and restore order to the universe once and for all, no matter what consequences may be in store.'Avengers: Endgame' Official Synopsis Released Trivia *Although Iron Man, The Incredible Hulk, Iron Man 3, Ant-Man, Spider-Man: Homecoming, Black Panther, and Ant-Man and the Wasp are part of the Infinity Saga, they do not feature and do not have any mentions of the Infinity Stones. Iron Man 2, Thor, and Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 only featured minor references to the stones, while both Thor and Captain America: The Winter Soldier only featured one of the stones in their post-credit scenes. Behind the Scenes *Kevin Feige revealed to that he dubbed the first wave of Marvel Cinematic Universe films as the "Infinity Saga" to separate them from the films that will follow: "We wanted to bring to a conclusion a series of movies in a way that had never been done before. had an ending because there were only so many books. too. But we thought, 22 movies in, wouldn't it be fun to bring some finality to the storyline?"Kevin Feige Has Dubbed The First Wave Of Marvel Studios Movies "THE INFINITY SAGA" References Category:Infinity Saga